The Human
by veryfight007
Summary: A human with Dr. Dolittle qualities, lives as a hermit in the woods. little does he know his life will change.


Note:

This is an alpha omega fanfiction. I recently purchased this movie and immediately fell in love with it. This story will have a Dr. Dolittle aspect to it. Hope you all enjoy and review! This beginning chapter will be a bit odd because the point of view will probably change a few times. It should smooth out by the second chapter.

End Note

This is the story of how I became a wolf. Let me start at the beginning. My name is Tom; I've been living as a hermit ever since I turned 18. I grew up in Shady Oaks Orphanage, in Canada. I was always short, until recently. My skin is slightly tan in color and full of freckles. The kids at the orphanage always made fun of my hair. I refused to get it cut so it ran down to the middle of my back. My hair was silvery-grey with black streaks mixed in, just another reason for the kids to bully me.

I never really got along with the other kids, but since I can remember I had the ability to talk to Bosco. Bosco was the "family" dog. He lived at the orphanage, just like me. My first memory of being able to talk with Bosco was when I was five. All the other kids had just finished their bullying spree and left to find something else to do. My head down, and sitting in the corner, I began to cry. I felt Bosco nuzzle my head "Hey Tom, you ok?". I guess I had been talking to him for a while because I didn't react I just wiped my eyes saying "yea Bosco, I'll be ok, thanks,". He sat down next to me "Don't worry Tom, I'll always be here for you. Bosco died when I was sixteen, his last words were "I still be here for you, just here" he places a pay on my chest and took his last breath.

Back to when I turned 18. I left the orphanage. The staff gave me $200 and bid me farewell. I bought an axe, bow and arrows, flint and steel, a duffel bag to put everything in, and a taxi ride to jasper park.

That was three years ago. I currently live in a cave, with the moon as my companion. I chop up trees that have fallen from storms for firewood. I had to harden myself in order to kill to eat. It's very difficult to kill caribou when you can actually hear them telling the others to run and screaming about how they don't want to die. I've made a bed from grass put into a hide and sown up with sinew. A blanket out of a deer hide and clothes. I have seen a few wolves but made sure to stay downwind and as quiet as possible. I never wanted to disturb them, but fate has a way of changing your plans.

I was stalking through some tall grass looking for caribou when I heard some humans talking. Now I've run into some humans before, and normally they run away screaming. I guess seeing a 6'2" 240-pound man built like a wrestler appear out of tall grass is a scary image to them. So I've kept my distance from most people. But this group of persons were park rangers. I overheard them talking about how they needed to send two wolves to Idaho. Something about the first two managed to get back to jasper? I had heard about these two. Kate and Humphrey were their names. I had been living here for two years when I saw the two wolf packs meet for the wedding. I saw how Humphrey protected Kate when she had been knocked down and how he mourned for her when he thought he lost her. I was snapped back to the present when I heard "Let's go!" and car doors slamming.

I followed the car quietly through the tall grass. The driver floored it and took off, leaving me to follow the trail of dust kicked up by the truck. As I was following them I saw the truck a little ways hit a little grey blob and keep going. As I got closer I saw that it was a little wolf pup. Anger flowed through my veins and the world turned red. These park rangers just hit a wolf cub and left him?! I ran to the wolf cub. He was laying on his side, whimpering. "ow, ow, ow it hurts." As I got closer I saw that while it looked bad from a distance, up close he only had a few scratches and a broken leg. He saw me approach, his eyes widened "get away from me human!" I crept closer "easy there buddy, I'm gonna help you." He got up slowly and tried to limp away "why would you help me, huh? Never mind, you can't understand me anyway" I got closer and grabbed him by his scruff "listen pup, I actually can understand you and I want to help you because you wolves have no idea how to fix a broken leg, got it?" He stared at me, gaping, "how can you understand me?" Later big fella, right now I gotta catch up to those park rangers and give them a piece of my mind. My bow slung across my back, and a wolf pup in my arms, I started down the road after the rangers


End file.
